


A Surrender for my Love

by Mspa4life



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mspa4life/pseuds/Mspa4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Naruto and Sasuke attend art school together and gradually become the best of friends. only 4 years later Naruto comes to realise his strong emotions for Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surrender for my Love

# A Surrender to My Love

[Why can’t you want me like the other boys do? They stare at me while I stare at you. It’s true, I crave you; You.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeaIvjoH1FY)

  


**Chapter 1**

4 years; almost 4 years you have been best-friends. You still remember the first day you met him; Sasuke Uchiha. It was the first day of Art-School and as foreign and eccentric your new art class was you couldn’t help but notice across the room a beautiful young girl sitting quietly by herself. As everyone takes their seats you see no one has sat at her table; you journey over and sit on the opposite side. Glancing around the room you examine the various paintings and sculptures as your Teacher, Mr. Kakashi Hatake, begins the introduction to your class.

After 10 minutes of introduction and questions Mr. Hatake begins handing out A3 sheets of paper and tells everyone to draw whatever comes to mind, “Whatever inspires you; this will be your cover page to your art book.” You begin scrawling some cats and draft your name in the corner of the page. You look up to find that the the girl has drawn a very detailed Magnum .44 cylinder gun and focusedly starts writing her name in the corner of the page. You look up at her; she has dark raven hair that has a slightly blue sheen against the light and very dark-brown eyes. You read the name as she goes over it. Sasuke; sounds very boyish for a girls nam- oh. Smirking down at your work, a little embarrassed at your accidental assumption, you continue drawing your little kitty and deciding later to name him Eugene. At a later date you recount this memory to Sasuke over coffee and he pouts at you challengingly and punches you playfully in the shoulder, grinning; “At least I don’t look like a massive homo,” teasing. If only you knew.

You’ve always tried to recall when you first started loving Sasuke; weather it was the the first day of art class, when you finally first saw his smile as he beamed, introducing himself, or when he cried so angstfully into your chest, feeling his soft sobs at the ending of Red Dog or that time he held your hand while crossing the road getting you and him a few dirty looks as you beamed, skipping along-side him. You suppose you’ve always loved him from the very first sight of him, seated, nervous - waiting. Truth of the matter is you only ever noticed your feelings a month ago; how you’d always edged a little closer when you’d sit together, how you’d fall asleep thinking about his heated opinion of Jacob and Renesmee’s relationship in Twilight. Even how just hearing his name; Sasuke, just seeing it makes you smile. You suppose it’s Love at first sight because, honestly, you couldn’t remember a day that went by where you didn’t think of him and his goofy face when he laughs or how he’d love that shirt if he were here; it came as naturally as breathing and you would do anything if it meant keeping him in your life.

Sasuke opens the front door to your shared apartment closing it on his way in, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. You watch him as you’re lazily sprawled out on the couch in the living room as he searches the fridge and cupboards for any decent food. By that you mean anything foil packaged or microwaveable. He walks over to the couch, taking out his phone, dialing a number as he lays opposite 

to you stretching his legs out beside to yours. “Hello, ah yes I’d like to order a large Stir-Fried Pork Noodles and one large Sweet and Sour Pork?” he looks at you with his eyebrows raised and you nod a half smile. “yep, uh-huh. Cool, thanks. Bye.” he hangs up and puts his phone on the side table turning on his side stretching out his full length on the couch. He turns on the TV flicking through the channels before deciding nothing was worth watching, briefly turning it off again and returns to his latter position. The atmosphere is still and he begins swishing our folded legs side to side in a steady rhythm, “Do anything today?”

“Nope,” you reply running a hand through your hair and down your face, “Just woke up like... ten minutes ago.” You start swishing your feet with the rhythm of Sasuke’s, “What about you? Goto the Mall?”  

“Yeah.” he leans back and sighs, “I saw this really great book.” by really great he means it has really pretty artwork with a bumpy surface and a complicated romantic-supernatural theme to it. “Yeah... I want it for Christmas.” his feet tackle yours, disrupting the movement and you scoff, “Plz.” he adds and you look at his captivating brown eyes and smirk.

“Sure whateves- but, I get ownership of that jacket I saw the other weekend.” Sasuke glares back at you, more like you want ownership of that ass your subconscious sneers at you and you brush off the thought beaming, amused, back at him.

“Deal.” he concludes and a smile creeps up both of your faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all I'm sorry if you'd wanted to see more of this fic I am unlikely to be finishing it. It is in fact based off a true story and I dedicate it to you, Bestfriend.


End file.
